


Short One Shot with Doctor Doom

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous asked:could we get some dr doom x reader or some s/o headcanons, I don't really care im just starving for doom content





	Short One Shot with Doctor Doom

You stand at the balcony overlooking Doomstadt. Doom appears behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “Sorry to be late, my queen.” He lets his head rest on yours. “Time just got away from me.”

You chuckle and turn to look up at him. “Why do you insist on wearing your mask in front of me, even after all this time?” You grab his mask to remove it, but he stops your hand. “Victor, I know what is beneath your mask.” Doom reluctantly lets go of your wrist and you pull his mask away, revealing his burnt face.

“You know how it is a reminder of my failure.” He looks at you with a mixture of shame and admiration. The woman standing before him doesn’t flinch at the sight, but you don’t hover over him either. Doom begrudgingly admits it’s one of the reasons he fell for you. You looked at him as if there was nothing wrong, nothing to fix.

You shake your head at his words. “Victor, _you_ believe it is a reminder because that is all you think about.” You cup his face and kiss him gently. “You need to see pass that and see what I see, a man who has learned from his mistakes and would do anything for his people.” You smile. “They remember when you were ran out of your country by…your enemies.” You don’t mention the Fantastic Four by name, knowing he will become agitated. “They remember the unjust rule of the supposed rightful heir of this throne that you sit upon.” You lead him from the balcony to walk toward your bedroom. “Your people were thrilled you took it back. You gave them their lives back, even under your monarchy. They are grateful for that, even if they too fear you.” You hold his face in your hands when he sits. “The only person holding onto your adolescent failures is you.”

Doom frowns at you slightly. “If I wanted a lecture, my love, I would have talked to Boris.” He leans his head against your chest. “If I didn’t have you, though, I suppose I would be brooding alone.”

You chuckle and help take his armor off. “Sometimes I believe you still do brood alone before coming home.” You start bandaging up his injuries with a frown. “Is someone close to our borders?”

“It isn’t anything you need to worry about, (Y/n).” Doom lays back when you’re finished. “I just…tried again.”

You sigh, remembering which day it was. “Victor, it isn’t your fault. She chose that life.”

“That doesn’t mean she deserves to be tortured for all of eternity!” He snaps.

You nod your head and move to change into your own nightgown. “You know it’s hard for me to watch you tear yourself apart every year on this day.” You turn and see his glare. “But no one can dispute your loyalty and love for your mother, and I understand why you do it.” You settle down under the covers, but you don’t touch him either and wait for him to come to you.

Doom gives in after a few moments and pulls you close to him. “I can’t seem to let her go.” He whispers.

“I know, my king.” You kiss his hands as he turns to spoon you. “I know.”


End file.
